


Trust and commitment

by CustardCreamies



Series: Manners Maketh Man [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Honeypot Missions, Kingsman Spoilers, Kingsman!Kimi, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prince!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi has to do a honeypot mission, but wants to make sure Sebastian knows what he's doing. It all ends rather bad.





	Trust and commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on yet another Kingsman The Golden Circle scene. I've been wanting to write some angst. This gave me an opportunity.

Kimi sighs as he sits on the toilet seat in the bathroom of his target’s house. He had to do this, even though he knew it would cause Sebastian pain.

Dialling his number on FaceTime. Kimi prepared for the worst.

Sebastian answered almost instantly, beaming when he saw him. “Hey, Lieb.”

“Hey, Seb…uh..I have a problem.” Kimi says softly.

A frown instantly crosses Sebastian’s face. “What kind of problem, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, yeah. Don’t worry, I’m okay…it’s just I have to do something…and you won’t like it.” Kimi rubs a hand over his face.

“Tell me.” Sebastian says quietly, his face suddenly serious.

“I…we have a lead on the mission. The girlfriend of our man. I have to sleep with her in order to gain the information we need.” Kimi says softly.

There’s an intake of breath from Sebastian and a barely noticeable nod.

“I won’t do it if you say no. I will leave immediately, fuck Merlin.” Kimi says gently.

“Are you kidding me? He sent you on a honeypot knowing you were taken?” Sebastian asks.

“Well, he has to do honeypots sometimes and Susie doesn’t mind.” Kimi shrugs. “She knows it’s part of the job.”

“Fuck it being part of the job!” Sebastian snaps. “I don’t like the idea of you being with anyone!”

“And that’s why I’m giving you an out!” Kimi replies. “Just tell me not to do it and I will. Fuck the mission.”

Sebastian sighs shakily. “How important is this information?”

“Vital. Without it thousands of people can die.” Kimi replies.

Sebastian nods, he’s quiet for a moment but then he looks at him. “Fine.”

“Fine?” Kimi asks.

“You have my permission.” Sebastian says with a sigh.

“Sebby, I won’t if you don’t want me to.” Kimi reminds him again.

“No. You need to save the world.” Sebastian’s voice is bitter.

“I gave you an out!” Kimi says, his voice raising a little.

“And you need to do it. So it doesn’t matter what I say.” Sebastian replies.

“It matters to me.” Kimi says, his voice shaking. “You idiot, you know how much you mean to me. I wouldn’t hurt you.”

Sebastian nods, but he doesn’t reply.

“Sebby…fuck what do I have to do to prove that to you?” Kimi asks.

“Marry me.” Sebastian suddenly says.

“Uh…what?” Kimi blinks.

“If I had your word, your commitment, maybe I wouldn’t feel so against what you are doing.” Sebastian replies.

“But..marriage? Seb, I cannot be a Prince…how would I be able to do my job?” Kimi asks, his head spinning at the idea.

Sebastian suddenly looks hurt and heartbroken. “Well then, I hope you enjoy what you’re doing. Good luck saving the world.”

Sebastian ends the call and Kimi feels as if he’s been punched in the chest.

It couldn’t be over.

Could it?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
